virtualarenafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Nick Fury
Storia Nel Marvel Universe, Nicholas Joseph Fury è il più anziano di tre figli. Nato probabilmente tra la fine degli anni dieci e la metà degli anni venti, cresce nel quartiere di New York conosciuto come Hell's Kitchen (in inglese cucina dell'inferno) dove era un pugile amatoriale, un'abilità utile in un quartiere difficile. Era un buon amico di Red Hargrove, e i due alla fine abbandonano il quartiere per inseguire i loro sogni di avventura, dedicandosi infine ad una temeraria ed oscura attività. Le loro imprese al limite dell'impossibile attirano l'attenzione del tenente Samuel "Happy Sam" Sawyer, che li arruola per una missione speciale in Olanda. I due, più tardi, si uniscono all'esercito degli Stati Uniti. Fury è di stanza a Pearl Harbor quando la Marina Imperiale Giapponese attacca a tradimento la base il 7 dicembre 1941; Red Hargrove è tra i molti soldati uccisi durante l'attacco. Il tenente Sawyer, ormai capitano, assegna a Fury il comando della First Attack Squad, gli Howling Commandos, un gruppo di commando a cui vengono assegnate le missioni più pericolose del teatro europeo. Gli Howling Commandos sono composti dal caporale Thaddeus Aloysius Cadwallander "Dum Dum" Dugan, soldato Gabriel Jones (il primo nero a servire in una unità di bianchi), soldato Reb "Rebel" Ralston, soldato Dino Manelli (modellato a somiglianza di Dean Martin), soldato Eric Koenig (un disertore tedesco), soldato Izzy Cohen (il primo eroe dei fumetti ebreo), e dal soldato Percival "Pinky" Pinkerton (che rimpiazza il soldato "Junior" Juniper, ucciso in azione). Le avventure di Nick Fury e della First Attack Squad furono raccontate sulle pagine di Sgt. Fury & His Howling Commandos, nelle quali l'unità combatte minacce come il Teschio Rosso (il fattorino di Hitler trasformato in supercriminale), Barone Strucker, il primo Barone Zemo, e molti altri criminali dell'Asse. Combattono anche a fianco di Capitan America e Bucky, dei quali Fury diviene un grande amico. La serie durò per 120 numeri prima delle ristampe (l'ultima storia originale, l'albo n. 120, fu pubblicata nel 1974). Dopo 47 numeri ristampati, si concluse nel 1981. La collana fu pubblicata insieme ad un'altra serie Marvel sulla Seconda guerra mondiale, Captain Savage & his Leatherneck Raiders. Alla fine della guerra in Europa, Fury viene gravemente ferito da una mina in Francia e viene trovato e curato da Berthold Sternberg. Il professor Sternberg lo usa come soggetto su cui provare la sua Infinity Formula, ottenendo una guarigione completa. Dopo la guerra Nick Fury lavora per l'Office of Strategic Services (OSS, servizi segreti USA precursori della CIA), raccogliendo informazioni in Corea. Dopo sei mesi di servizio, apprende le conseguenze dell'opera di Sternberg nel salvargli la vita: la Infinity Formula ritarda il suo invecchiamento, e se lui non dovesse riceve una dose annuale dell'Infinity Formula, invecchierebbe rapidamente fino a morire. Il dottore inizia un periodo di trenta anni di estorsione di grosse somme di denaro da Fury in cambio dell'Infinity Formula. La formula, l'estorsione e la possibile fine di questa sono dettagliati nel numero 31 di Marvel Spotlight del 1976: Assignment: the Infinity Formula. Fury è inviato nella CIA come agente dello spionaggio, raccogliendo informazioni in Corea, dove guadagna una promozione sul campo di battaglia al grado di colonnello. La CIA lo usa come collegamento con vari gruppi di personaggi con superpoteri che iniziano a comparire negli anni sessanta, compresi i Fantastici Quattro. Durante il suo periodo alla CIA, Fury comincia a indossare la benda oculare che lo caratterizza. Questo è stato motivato con varie ragioni, la cui principale resta la perdita dell'occhio sinistro in azione. In Strange Tales numero 135, Nick Fury effettua un salto di generi, passando da eroe di guerra e pugile a spia della Guerra Fredda alla James Bond, e la Marvel presenta al colonnello Nick Fury (e ai lettori Marvel) lo S.H.I.E.L.D. (Supreme Headquarters International Espionage Law-enforcement Division), la massima agenzia di spionaggio dell'Universo Marvel, e dalla sua avversaria HYDRA (che a dispetto del maiuscolo non è un acronimo), un'organizzazione terroristica internazionale costituita dal Barone Wolfgang von Strucker. Le nuove avventure di Fury furono narrate nei numeri dal 135 al 168 di Strange Tales ed ebbero quindi la loro serie: Nick Fury: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., scritto e disegnato da Jim Steranko, conosciuto per il suo stile optical. Questa serie durò solo 15 numeri prima di essere cancellata. Fury continuò ad apparire in altri albi della Marvel, da Fantastic Four ad Avengers. Nel 1972, Sgt. Fury & His Howling Commandos celebrò il suo centesimo numero con una riunione dei commando, sponsorizzata da Stan Lee e dal team creativo dietro la testata (Stan Lee ha fatto parecchie apparizioni all'interno del Marvel Universe, sfondando la quarta parete). Nel 1988, la Marvel produsse la miniserie di sei numeri Nick Fury vs. S.H.I.E.L.D., facendola seguire da Nick Fury: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.. Nel 1991, la Marvel cambiò il significato dell'acronimo S.H.I.E.L.D. in Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage and Logistics Directorate. Un evento centrale della seconda serie è stato il Deltite Affair, dove gli agenti dello S.H.I.E.L.D. vengono rimpiazzati con androidi Life Model Decoy. La seconda serie durò 47 numeri, concludendosi nel 1993. La miniserie e la serie introdussero cambiamenti controversi al personaggio di Nick Fury, vedendo inoltre la morte di Happy Sam Sawyer, ormai promosso generale, e la risurrezione del Barone von Strucker. Nel 1994, l'albo singolo Fury ricongiunse a ritroso nella continuity gli eventi di Fury vs. S.H.I.E.L.D. e della seconda serie di Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. in una serie di eventi progettati per distrarre Fury dai piani di resurrezione di von Strucker. Inoltre, sempre nel 1994, Howard Chaykin scrisse la miniserie di quattro numeri Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D., considerata un'opera migliore della maggior parte della seconda serie dì Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.. Nel crossover del 1995 Over the Edge, Punisher viene catturato e inviato in una struttura di massima sicurezza con una scorta dello S.H.I.E.L.D. Durante una sessione ipnotica con Doc Samson, Spook interviene per condizionare il Punitore a credere che Nick Fury sia responsabile per il massacro della sua famiglia. Il Punitore fugge dalla struttura dopo un attacco del Maggia e va a cercare Fury. Al climax della storia, il Punitore uccide Nick Fury, che viene sepolto al cimitero di Arlington. Successivamente, nella serie limitata di due numeri Fury/Agent 13, viene rivelato che il Nick Fury ucciso dal Punitore era in realtà un modello estremamente avanzato di Life Model Decoy progettato da Tony Stark (Iron Man). Da allora Fury ha fatto numerose apparizioni in altre serie Marvel, fra cui Captain America, Deathlok, Iron Man e le serie della linea Marvel Knights. A seguito degli eventi narrati nella Guerra segreta, in cui Fury ha comandato un attacco in incognito a Latveria che ha causato violentissime reazioni, viene rimosso dal comando dello S.H.I.E.L.D. e gli subentra Maria Hill. Civil War Nonostante la sua sparizione, Fury non è ancora fuori dal gioco. Si apprende che quando era direttore dello S.H.I.E.L.D. aveva preparato una serie di case sicure a New York, complete di attrezzature spionistiche ed armerie; da lì comincia a indagare ed agire per interposta persona tramite la Donna Ragno (Jessica Drew) prima e il Soldato d'Inverno (Bucky Burnes) poi; solo i Nuovi Vendicatori sapevano di lui, prima che scoppiasse la guerra civile tra gli eroi Marvel (Civil War). Durante il conflitto sostiene con la sua logistica i Vendicatori Segreti di Capitan America; dopo l'arresto e la morte di Cap, Fury perde i contatti con Bucky e si rivolge a Sam Wilson (Falcon) e Sharon Carter, dimissionaria dallo S.H.I.E.L.D. Secret Invasion Nick Fury è il primo a scoprire l'invasione degli Skrull, uccidendo un alieno che si spaccia per la sua amante, la contessa Valentina Allegra DeFontaine. Dopo aver avvisato la sua "erede" all'agenzia Maria Hill dell'invasione aliena, inizia a contrastare gli Skrull costituendo un nuovo team, i Secret Warriors, formato da alcuni superesseri ancora in erba (discendenti inconsapevoli di alcuni supereroi minori) di cui nessun altro (nemmeno gli alieni) è a conoscenza. Secret Warriors Nick continua ad addestrare i Secret Warriors anche alla fine dell'invasione skrull, per formarli e farne degli eroi. La sua vice è Daisy Johnson alias Quake, ex agente S.H.I.E.L.D.. Oltre a questi ragazzi, Nicholas riprende i contatti con i suoi ex commilitoni Dum Dum Dugan, Gabe Jones e Jasper Sitwell, ricostituendo gli Howling Commandos per affrontare l'HYDRA, guidata dal suo vecchio nemico Barone Strucker, e l'H.A.M.M.E.R. di Norman Osborn. Curiosità Nell'universo Ultimate, il generale Nick Fury è una figura molto significativa, che compare in diverse serie della linea (tra cui Ultimates, Ultimate X-Men e Ultimate Spider-Man). Rispetto alla controparte classica è molto diverso fisicamente poiché è afroamericano ed è raffigurato ispirandosi all'attore Samuel L. Jackson (che ho interpreta sul grande schermo nei film Marvel). Restano molto simili la risolutezza del carattere e il carisma da leader che lo contraddistinguono. Funge ancora spesso da intermediario tra il governo e i supereroi ed ha contribuito a fondare gli Ultimates, salva la vita a Ultimate Wolverine, fa ibernare Ultimate Goblin e distrugge le braccia metalliche del Dottor Octopus. Entra spesso in contrasto con Ultimate Thor, che è assolutamente contrario alla politica governativa, di cui Fury è invece un sostenitore. La miniserie Fury sotto l'etichetta Marvel MAX immagina un mondo dove Fury è un veterano della Guerra Fredda esaurito e incapace di rapportarsi al mondo attuale. In Bruce Wayne: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. (1996) Nick Fury fa un'apparizione come colonnello in pensione dell'esercito a fianco del generale Frank Rock (basato sul Sergente Rock). L'albo fa parte del celebre progetto Amalgam, prodotto in collaborazione tra Marvel e DC. Nella miniserie 1602 Nick Fury appare come Sir Nicholas Fury, capo dello spionaggio della Regina Elisabetta. Il suo personaggio prende spunto dal vero capo delle spie di Elisabetta sir Francis Walsingham. Nella serie Punisher Max Nick Fury assolda Frank Castle per un'operazione di salvataggio in una base missilistica russa, poco prima di scoprire che in realtà tale missione era una copertura creata da un gruppo di generali per impadronirsi di un'arma biologica. Successivamente aiuta Frank Castle a rintracciare ed eliminare i responsabili. Scheda Tecnica Nome Nicholas Joseph Fury / Nick Fury Origine Marvel Comics Genere '''Maschio '''Classificazione Umano, Spia, ex-Direttore dello S.H.I.E.L.D. Età Circa 80 anni o più Poteri e Abilità Statistiche fisiche al massimo umano, immortalità (tipo 1) grazie al Siero dell'Eternità, è abilissimo nel corpo-a-corpo, con o senza armi; è stato pugile peso massimo nell'esercito ed è anche esperto di arti marziali (cintura nera di Tae Kwon Do e marrone di Ju Jitsu). Ottimo tiratore ed esperto nell'utilizzo di moltissime armi. Debolezze È fondamentalmente umano, con le varie umane debolezze. Senza Siero dell'Eternità, muore. Capacità Distruttiva Dipende da che arma usa, di solito livello Edificio+ Raggio d'Azione Diverse centinaia di metri con le armi Velocità Massimo Umano, riflessi forse supersonici Durabilità Leggermente superiore al massimo umano Forza Massimo Umano Resistenza Sopra al massimo umano Equipaggiamento Standard Come il Direttore dello S.H.I.EL.D., Fury ha accesso ad armi tecnologicamente avanzate di qualsiasi classe nel mondo occidentale. Le sue pistole preferite sono una calibro .15 ad aghi, un fucile automatico calibro .45, una Lugar tedesca 9mm Parabellum, una versione modificata del Walther PPK semi-automatico di 9mm Parabellum e la Ingram MAC-10 di calibro .45. Ha anche utilizzato dei gas lacrimogeni boutonniere, pistola automatica lock-pick, una cravatta radio-link, dell'esplosivo a bassa temperatura d'accensione, un completo estivo a prova di proiettile, un cappello retrovisore periscopico, abbigliamento chimicamente impregnato contenente esplosivi binari che richiede la presenza gli uni degli altri per esplodere) e una versione modificata del cronografo Omega Speedmaster che conteneva una prima versione di una telecamera TV a schermo piatto e due vie, dispositivo di comunicazione radio. Uniforme dello S.H.I.E.L.D., composta da nove strati di Kevlar (in grado di resistere agli urti balistici fino a proiettili di calibro .45 a distanza ravvicinata), fibre polimeriche filate che crea una corazza che lo rende impermeabile a tagli e lividi e lo mantiene anche asciutto quando è bagnato, caldo quando fa freddo, e al fresco quando fa caldo. Diversi mezzi di trasporto dello S.H.I.E.L.D. come aerei, navi, astronavi, shuttle, satelliti, carri armati, auto e chi più ne ha più ne metta. Intelligenza È una delle migliori spie dell'Universo Marvel: è stato agente dell'OSS e ufficiale di collegamento dell'MI5 (i servizi segreti britannici). Fury è stato inoltre direttore dello S.H.I.E.L.D. fino alla Guerra Segreta, e dopo la sua fuga ha continuato ad utilizzare un enorme quantità di risorse e tecnologie dell'agenzia (note solo a lui). È stato addestrato dall'Esercito Americano come paracadutista, ranger, Berretto Verde, Nero, esperto di esplosivi e pilota di vari tipi di veicoli. Uno dei migliori strateghi del pianeta, ottimo tattico in battaglia. Attacchi / Tecniche Particolari - Vittorie all'interno della Virtual Arena - Sconfitte all'interno della Virtual Arena - Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Protagonisti Categoria:Maschi Categoria:Umani Categoria:Immortali Categoria:Utilizzatori di Armi da Fuoco